Summer with the Dolan Twins
by Pizzayummy102
Summary: Sarah never knew she was going to meet twins that treat her right. she thought going to LA was going to be awful but she was awfully wrong. this just might be the best summer of her life!


Finally, I'm back to where I grew up. My grandma's in LA. I did something bad to get here. I just hope it doesn't follow me. The ocean is beautiful, I missed it. I grew up in Tennessee, not much water there.

"Help! Help"

Wait, what was that? "Hello?" I called out.

"Hey! Over here! I'm trapped in the sand, can you help me out," the mysterious voice called out.

Where is he? Oh just over this dune I see. "How'd you manage to bury yourself so deep," I asked. "My brother and I like to prank each other, so he decided to do this to me. Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Grayson," he replied with a wide beautiful grin on his face. I couldn't help but stare at his handsome, sharp face.

"Nice to meet you Grayson. I'm Sarah."

"Well Sarah, would you please help me out." He asked. "Oh right. Of course."

His hand felt light, soft. I didn't want to let go. I pulled him out of the sand and noticed that he was in his bathing suit. His body was beautifully shaped. I tried not to stare.

"I've never seen you around before, are you new here to LA?"

"Yes I am. I moved from Tennessee. I actually just got here last night. I'm visiting my grandma for the summer," I replied. "We moved from Jersey because of bullies," Grayson responded sounding a bit sad.

Ah bullies that's exactly why I moved. But I was the bully… I got expelled, now I have to do community service for the summer. But I think that's something I need to keep to myself for now.

"We? What do you mean we?" I asked. "I have a twin brother, Ethan. I think you'd like him. He's just like me, well almost exactly like me," he replied.

A twin!? I couldn't believe it. He actually had a twin! I hope I meet him one day. I realize my gaze is going down to his amazing abs, so I quickly bring them back up. Ugh, why is he so handsome? And he even has a twin!

"So there's a party going on tonight at the beach. Would you like to come?"

Was that even a question? Of course I'd like to go!

"Yeah that'd be nice, thank you," I was trembling with excitement.

"Great, well we'll see you there!"

I had no clue what I was going to wear. I had to wear something eye catching. Then it hit me, I knew just what I was going to wear.

"Grandma you won't believe it," my grandma and I are very close so I feel I am able to tell her everything. "What is it sweat heart," she responded while looking at the oven to see if her amazing homemade pizza was done. "Well while I was at the beach I met a boy. Turns out he had a twin. He invited me to a beach party tonight."

"Honey that's great! You're already making friends and it's only your second day here. Is he cute," she asked. "He is very cute, and he even has a twin!" I was so excited for tonight so I ran to my closest.

"Of course. Right when I need it I can't find the dress." *KNOCK-KNOCK* "looking for this," grandma asked. "Yeah! Where'd you find it," I asked. "I saved it, you know, for safe keeping. I didn't want it to get ruined because I know how much you love this dress," she exclaimed.

"Thank you so much grandma. I can always count on you," I gave her a big hug and grabbed the dress.

The dress is white a flowy. There's a cut out at the waist it's cut out to a v. It's a beautiful dress and it'll definitely catch the twins' eyes.

I wonder where they are I don't see Grayson anywhere. "Excuse me do you know where Grayson or Ethan is," I asked a girl standing near me who was on her phone. "You mean the Dolan twins," she asked. I assumed them so I replied "Yes." She gave me an odd look before responding, "They are internet stars and they are here to have fun. Not to talk to fans."

"Grayson invited me to this party," I replied confidently. On to the next person since clearly she doesn't want to help. Oh look Grayson! He's just over there. I'm happy I saw him, people here don't seem too friendly.

"Hey Grayson," I called out. "Oh I'm actually Ethan. I don't know where Grayson is… do I know you," oh silly mistake I should've known, they are twins so it's going to be hard to tell them apart. "Oh, ha-ha. You don't but Grayson does. We met earlier on the beach today. I'm-"

"Sarah! I'm so glad you came," Grayson shouted from a distance.

Wow they sound similar and look so much alike.

"I gotta learn to be able to tell you two apart."

"You two know each other," Ethan asked. "Yeah, she dug me out of the sand since you left me," Grayson said. I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh right. Sorry bro, you deserved it after what you did to me," Ethan said.

"What'd you do to him Grayson," I asked. "Well, before he got his wisdom teeth removed he asked me not to ask him about girls. Well I couldn't help but ask him about them. He said the craziest stuff and I posted all of that stuff to our YouTube channel."

"YouTube? I didn't know you guys had a YouTube channel," I replied honestly. "Oh yeah, we have over 3 million subscribers," Grayson replied. "And we post new videos every Tuesday," Ethan added on.

"Bro, should we take her to our favorite spot," Grayson asked Ethan. "That's a great idea," Ethan replied. "Well, what do ya say Sarah, Wanna go," Grayson asked excitedly.

It didn't take me long to think of the answer, "yes, that'd be great."

The walk to the "secret spot" was lovely. It was beginning to get dark and I began to think they took me there to see the sunset. The weather was warm and it began to cool down a little. I always loved going to L.A. Beautiful weather, cute boys, could it get any better?

"So, Sarah," Ethan blurted out breaking the silence, "Do you like watching sunsets?"

Can they read my mind? I quickly answered, "Yes, I love sunsets. They're beautiful and relaxing."

I love the twins so much. I never knew coming here to L.A. was going to be the best thing I've ever done.

"I think we're taking you to the perfect spot then," Grayson said breaking my thought.

I didn't know if I should tell them how I feel about them just yet, on second thought that may be weird. I can't say I love them both in front of them both. I have to do it one-on-one. But when would that time come? So many thoughts began to form in my mind. Could they like me back? Will this summer turn out to be the worst? Stop it Sarah! This summer will be amazing, don't think like that. Maybe the twins do like me, I mean they are taking me to their special spot.

"We call this spot our "sunset spot." We really think you're gonna like it here," Grayson said once again breaking my thought. "I'm sure it'll be beautiful," I replied with a wide grin.

Finally, after what felt like hours, we arrived. "Well, here we are, the "secret spot" that's not such a secret now," Ethan said while winking.

*DING*

"Oh Ethan, that's mom. She needs me home. You can stay here with Sarah and watch the sunset. We can all come back up here another day and watch it together," Grayson said. "Ok Grayson. I'll walk her home too."

Soon Grayson was gone. I was finally alone with one of the twins. Should I tell Ethan how I feel about him? I don't know. I think I'll wait until we are walking back to my house.

"Sarah, isn't it lovely up here," Ethan asked. "I'm at a loss for words, It's so beautiful. How'd you two even discover this place," I asked. "Well when Grayson and I first moved here we decided to take a walk. It soon began to get dark and we came up to this place. We decided to just stay here cause we had a view of the whole city. We came here almost every day after that," he exclaimed.

I watched the sunset, as it was falling fast. I soon felt a warm, comforting weight on my shoulder. I turned to face Ethan, he had his arm around me. I never thought this could happen, but I love it. I rested my head on Ethan's shoulder.

"Sarah, I need to tell you something. I really like you Sarah, I've never felt this way about a girl before."

Was this my time to tell him how I feel about him?

"I feel the same way. I wanted to tell you but just never felt very comfortable," I was trembling, I finally told him, but now I don't think I'll be able to tell Grayson.

Soon we were face to face looking right in each other's eyes. We both leaned in. His lips were soft and tasted like cherry chapstick. I didn't want to pull away, not now, so I didn't. The world around us wasn't there anymore. The kiss lasted minutes. It was amazing.

"I love you Sarah," Ethan said right after pulling away. "Will you be mine?"

The words I've been hoping to hear. "Of course," I replied before leaning in again.

I've never felt like this before. I felt like I was on a cloud, just drifting slowly across the sky.

The next morning when I woke up I noticed Ethan was next to me. I was so groggy last night I don't think I even realized what was going on. We were in Ethan's room, I could definitely tell it wasn't mine.

"Good morning Sarah," Ethan said before giving me a kiss. "Good morning," I returned. "So," Ethan began. "I was thinking today maybe we can go to the mall or take a walk down the beach."

"I would love to. I'll have to bring my camera with us to the beach, I love photography," I replied. I could tell I sounded sleepy.

I got out of bed and noticed I only had one of Ethan's shirts on which fit large. I realized I had no other clothes and I had to put on the dress again.

"I think we are gonna have to stop at my place so I can change, I don't think I wanna wear a dress to the mall," I told Ethan. "Right, of course we will."

Oddly enough Ethan made breakfast. We had slightly burnt pancakes and extra crispy bacon. We decided that I should do the cooking next time. Ethan and I walked over to my grandmother's house so I could get fresh clothes.

"Sarah! Where were you last night? You had me worried sick," my grandmother said as soon as we walked in the door. "I'm so sorry grandma! I should've informed you that I was staying at Ethan's last night," I replied. "Ethan and I are going to the mall today. We stopped by so I could get some fresh, clean clothes," I said hoping to not hurt her feelings by leaving her here all alone. "Ok darling," she responded.

Our walk to the mall was quite nice. The sun shone brightly over our heads, not a cloud in site. Ethan's hand was soft and warm when it touched mine. We found a beautiful spot to take a picture and asked a nice couple to take it for us. The picture was lovely so we both decided to post it on Instagram.

We finally arrived at the mall. I've been here once, or twice before while visiting my grandma. There were flower beds everywhere with an assortment of flowers in each one. There were so many stores that I didn't know which one to go in first. We decided to walk around and look at our options before going into a store. The sun was bright shining over our heads. Finally, we decided on which store to go into. I found a cute crop top with white shorts that had holes in them.

"That looks amazing Sarah! You should definitely buy it," Ethan said once I got out of the changing room. "You think? I do really love it," I replied confidently. "You could be the star of the show in that outfit. You have to buy it Sarah, you have to," Ethan demanded.

How could I ignore those amazing chocolate brown eyes? I couldn't. Not only did Ethan love it but I did too, so I ended up buying the outfit.

The day at the mall was coming to an end. Ethan hardly bought anything and I had bought so much, I felt awful. I decided to pay for dinner but I didn't want to tell Ethan for fear he might insist on him paying. I decided to wait for the bill and then pay myself and if he disagreed, well, I don't know but either way I'm paying.

"This food is amazing," Ethan said after swallowing broccoli that was covered in cheese. "I never knew I would like vegetables!" I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "What's wrong with vegetables," I asked. "I don't like green food, it makes me wanna puke," Ethan exclaimed. "Interesting," I said with a grin.

"I wish we brought Grayson here, he would've loved it," Ethan said right before eating a chocolate cover strawberry. "He would've, but we can always come here again," I said while winking.

The waitress handed us our bill. Ethan immediately grabbed it and placed his credit down. I grabbed the bill and told Ethan I only wanted to see how much the bill was. I swapped out his credit card for mine, thankfully he didn't notice.

"I had so much fun today Ethan. We definitely have to do this again," I said while walking down the beach. "I agree. Today was amazing. I love spending time with you Sarah," Ethan replied.

The sun began to go down while we were walking on the beach. I turned to face Ethan and we both leaned in. This time his lips tasted like chocolate. So sweet I didn't want to pull back, not ever.

We were walking back to my house when we saw a crab. Ethan told me to stand back while he tried to capture it. I think the crab pinched Ethan a few time since I heard a few groans. Ethan didn't manage to catch the crab but he did manage to get himself all wet after chasing the crab into the water.

When we arrived at my grandma's house Ethan gave me one last kiss before saying bye. "Goodnight Sarah, See you tomorrow. Is it ok if I stop by tomorrow," Ethan asked. "Of course you can. You can stop by whenever you'd like." I replied. "Great. Well then I'll see you tomorrow. Love you Sarah," Ethan said. "I love you too Ethan." My heart felt as if it was going to break through my rib cage at the moment. I love Ethan and I finally told him that.


End file.
